The Gloom Garden
The wide and fractured stone stairs from the Hollow Halls descend thirty feet before reaching the Gloom Garden. The caves here appear to be naturally formed, at least partially. It is unclear whether the mushrooms are natural flora or agricultural endeavor. The entire area is suffused with a strange purple mist (likely spores released by some fungus). The purple spores dull the senses, reducing will saves by 2. This is already reflected in the statistic blocks for the Gloom Garden monsters. The Gloom Garden river flows from a waterfall at F to a waterfall at E. A - There are two winged heads in this room that attack on sight. There are large mushrooms here, and there's strange yellow moss growing on the walls. When eaten, the moss forces the character to make a DC21 fortitude save or take d8 damage. If the yellow moss is burned then everyone in the chamber must make that save. Some of the brown mushrooms in this cave look edible - they heal d6 hp but reduce wisdom saves by 1 per serving without the player's knowledge (it takes a DC wisdom check to notice. These negative effects last an hour, but the mushrooms lose all potency once picked. B - This room is contains myconids of all variations, including 3 groups of infant myconids, 6 juvenile myconids and 8 greater myconids. In the centre of the room is the Myconid Sovereign. C - The skeleton of a great beast lies among the mushrooms in this cave. Grazak is also found in this chamber. There are also some black mushrooms growing between the bones, eating these deals 10d8 damage (fortitude DC24 half). D - Beyond a fog door waits the Great Eye. E - The dull roar of a waterfall can be heard here around here, and characters can make their way along the river to a hidden bonfire with DC10 tumble/balance check. They can even reach the very edge of the waterfall along some slippery stepping stones, though this is harder (DC20 tumble/balance). Failing either of these checks results in the character being swept over the edge (reflex DC20), falling fifty feet and taking 5d6 damage. A DC20 tumble/balance check allows a character to make a dive to negate this damage. The waterfall leads to a pool in the Chasm of the Giants fifty feet below. A DC20 perception check reveals a soul of a proud knight at the edge of the waterfall. Orryn will return to the bonfire here once Zulquernath has been returned to him. F - The roar of a waterfall can be heard when approaching this area. It is possible to get behind the waterfall via a ledge with a climb or balance check (DC20). Otherwise the water deals 4d6 damage per round, and a DC20 strength check is required to pass. Behind the waterfall waits the Snapping Mimic. G - There are six juvenile myconids in this cave, protecting areas of mushrooms which look edible. There are two varieties of pale fungus here - some deal 2d4 strength damage while others grant a +4 bonus to will saves (this latter variety loses its potency within a hour once picked). A DC20 survival or knowledge check can distinguish the two species. If attacked, the four juvenile myconids are joined in a round by four mature myconids from the next chamber. H - A statue of the Whispering Serpent is found in the centre of this hidden cave. Two more apparently broken statues lie at either side, but when the serpent statue is approached one of them rises to reveal itself as the Dark Sentinel. Subsequently a fog door marks the entrance until the sentinel is destroyed. I - There are blue mushrooms here which look edible. When consumed they switch two random ability scores of the character ate them for an hour. They lose their potency once picked, however they can be consumed repeatedly and their effects stack. The Brewer can also be found in this cave. J - There is a throng (10 times 2d4+5) of tiny infant myconids in this room that release green spores until disturbed, when they release red spores and flee. Some of the brown mushrooms in this cave look edible - they heal d6 hp but reduce wisdom saves by 1 per serving without the player's knowledge (it takes a DC wisdom check to notice. These negative effects last an hour, but the mushrooms lose all potency once picked. K - There are two basilisks hidden in alcoves in this cave. The alcoves are well hidden (DC20 perception), and if characters sneak through the room (DC18) the basilisks will not attack. There is a hidden purse in another alcove (perception DC20) cotaining soul of a lost undead and a rusted coin. L - The Incarnalus waits in this chamber. There is a wandering eye in this room, which immediately moves into the cave to the west to warn the eyewitnesses when the players enter unless it is killed. M - There is a pool of water in this room, that deals 2d8 damage on a failed fortitude save (DC16 half) if the water is consumed. Submerged in the pool is a soul of a lost undead. There are three purple fungi in this room as well. N - Kelthor can be found here, but he has long gone hollow. O - There is an eyewitness in this cave. If forewarned by the floating eyes from chamber R, it will have support from a second eyewitness from the other O chamber. P - The Gloomlight Butterfly waits behind this fog door. Q - Orryn is first encountered in this chamber. R - There are d6 wandering eyes in this room. If not immediately shot down, they flee to warn the nearby eyewitnesses nearby that there are intruders. S - A fleshworm hides in this room. T - A flesh golem guards this chamber. U - This gate can only be opened with the key taken from the Great Eye. V - There is a crystal lizard in this room. W - There is a fleshworm in this room, and a pool of dark water. If a player drinks the water he takes 2d8 damage (fortitude DC16 half). There is also a mysterious sword at the bottom of the pool. Category:Gallery : The Areas